1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to work gaging instruments for use by tool and die makers, machinists and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel transfer gage for use in measuring the included angle between two relatively angularly disposed surfaces of a workpiece.
2. Prior Art
Many machining operations require gaging of two relatively angularly disposed surfaces of a workpiece to determine their relative angular relation or included angle. For example, it is often essential that two such surfaces be precisely "square", that is perpendicular to one another or that two work surfaces be parallel to one another and square to a third surface.
A variety of gaging instruments have been designed to measure the relative angle of two work surfaces, to determine whether these surfaces are "square" with one another, for example. One instrument of this kind, for instance, is sold under the trade name SquareMaster by PMC Industries of Cleveland, Ohio. This instrument has an upstanding column-like base and a dial gage supported on the base for vertical movement therealong. In use the gaging instrument and a workpiece are placed on a supporting surface, such as a precision surface plate with one surface of the workpiece resting on the supporting surface. The dial gage is then moved vertically along the instrument base with the gage plunger in contact with the other workpiece surface to obtain dial gage readings from which may be determined the angle between the two workpiece surface or the "squareness" of these surfaces.
While these existing gaging instruments are satisfactory from the standpoint of gaging accuracy, they are relatively costly and complex. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved gaging instrument and technique for the purpose described.